Rising Revenge
by sparklingsixfi
Summary: Park Chanyeol yang sempurna telah bertransformasi menjadi orang yang rapuh dan menyedihkan, rasanya ingin mati saja jika dia telah mencapai tujuan utama hidupnya. Hidup yang menyedihkan menjadikan dia seorang mafia di umur yang ke 21. namun seketika rencananya hampir gagal ketika ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun/GS FIC/ACTION AND CRIME/CHANBAEK/Mind to RnR?


TEASER

Tittle : Rising Revenge

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun(GS)

 **WARNING: SO MANY TYPO(S) IN HERE! ITS GS FANFICTION IF YOU NOT LIKE GS** **FANFICTION PLEASE JUST CLICK STOP OR BACK. I TOLD U BEFORE READ!**

 **NO BASH OKE!**

.

.

SPARKLINGSIXFI, KEYCHAN, PRESENT

.

.

Aku si sempurna Park Chanyeol, sebelum kejadian – kejadian yang berat untuk-ku terjadi begitu saja di kehidupanku.. sekarang aku telah bertransformasi menjadi si rapuh Park Chanyeol. Seorang yang rapuh yang hanya bisa menyusahkan, parasit dari antara parasit yang ada di dunia. Aku hancur, kini... aku hancur lebur bagaikan seorang mayat yang habis dibakar di tungku api, hancur lebur dan.. panas.

Amarah adalah bagian yang paling penting dalam hidupku, tidak! Tidak akan akan ada yang bisa mengubahku menjadi sosok yang lembut dan penyayang, orang – orang bilang jika sifat awal kita adalah seorang yang penyayang namun berubah menjadi orang yang penuh amarah, orang bilang semua itu dapat diubah oleh cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku? Tidak, mungkin tidak lagi sekarang. Aku tidak akan dapat berubah

Han... cur

Itulah perasaanku saat ini... jika ada yang lebih buruk dari hancur, aku yakin akan menggunakan kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana kehidupanku berjalan selama ini. Benar – benar hancur, lebur, tak tersisa, parasit, amarah. Mereka adalah bagian – bagian yang membagi dan menjadikan hidupku, tidak ada kasih sayang.. tentu tidak ada. Mana mungkin!

.

.

"Kau ingin bergabung, kau yakin?"

"Ya, boleh aku?"

"Tidak! Kau bercanda, pasti"

"Aku, sungguhan"

"Seberapa panas hawa dirimu"

"Panas, sampai rasanya akan menjadi debu sebentar lagi"

"Kau bisa apa memangnya, huh?"

"Aku bisa"

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

"Bagaimana, bung?"ia menyeringai

.

.

"Hei cantik.. sedang apa disini?"

"Bodoh!"

"Jangan mengumpat begitu, tidak baik jika anak manis mengumpat"

"Hei! Jangan ganggu dia, sialan!"

"Kau siapa? Pacarnya"

"Ti-"

.

.

"Sangat senang astaga, aku dapat ke Canada"

.

.

"Tidak... i..ni.. TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Kau harus ikut kami kekantor nona"laki - laki itu berucap dengan berbahasa inggris

"LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN.. AKU TIDAK MAU"

"Kau mengenalnya! Kau harus ikut kami"

"TIDAK TOLONG AKU, LEPASKAN KEPARAT!"

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

"Hey, tuan – tuan. Tidak baik melawan wanita"

"Keparat!"

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

"Pergi dari sini sekarang"desis nya

"Tidak! Tidak bisa kau akan mati"

"Ku bilang pergi. SEKARANG!"

"Aku, tidak bisa.. mari bersama"

"SEKARANG SIALAN!"

"Ba- baikla-"

 **GREP**

"Ops! Tidak sekarang, nona manis"

"AHH! SIALAN LEPASKAN AKU"

"Bodoh!"

"Keparat kau pengecut, CIH!"

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi tadi, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan mu, sialan!"

.

.

 **DOR!**

 **DOR!**

"Sudah berakhir!"

"Cih"

 **GREP**

"A-Apa!?"

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya.. seperti itu"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau rencanakan"

"Cih, kau mau tau apa yang aku rencanakan?"

"Ya, keparat"

"Sebenarnya aku tak perlu rencana, tapi... karena ini misi besar" dia memotong "Aku akan membuatnya"

"Kau, selalu misterius, bung"

.

.

"Kita telah bebas"

"Ya.. dan sekarang tujuan kita hanya satu"ia menyeringai

"Park Chanyeol... tunggu aku. Keparat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **COMMING SOON**

 **HARAP DI BACA!:**

 **HAI CHINGGZ! /DI LEMPAR BATU/ YANG DI ATAS APAAN TUH? MASA GAK TAU/YEKANN/ GINI GINI... GUE TAU CHING KALO GELIEVE WAKKER ITU BELUM DI UPDATE, MAAFIN GUE CHING.. GELIEVE WAKKER MAU GUE HIATUSIN TT^TT PADA MARAH GAK SIH? ASTAGA MAAF BANGET YA CHING HUHUHU TT^TT. JADI GINI TEMEN GUE AUTHOR DI WP NAMANYA 'KEYCHAN' ITU MAU COLAB FANFICTION SAMA GUE CHING. TAPI KARENA DIA KURANG SUKA DIKIT SAMA YAOI DIA MAUNYA BUAT GS.. NAH GITU GITU INI HANYA TEASER REVIEW TEMBUS 15 UPDATE FAST DEH JANGAN TAKUT BAKAL DI KIBULIN DEHH KARENA KITA UDH BENER – BENER SEMANGAT NULIS INI LOHHH! UNTUK TEMEN GUE 'KEYCHAN' THANKS YA UNTUK IDENYA DAN UDAH MAU COLLAB DI AKUN FFN GUE. UNTUK SALAH SATU SAHABAT GUE JUGA NGASIH IDE /DIKIT/ GADENGG! TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YAA *:**

 **KALI INI PAKE GENRE ACTION/WITTT WIWW/ SENENG GAK? MEMUASKAN GAK? TENANG AJA KITA BAKAL BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMBUAT CERITA INI SEMENARIK MUNGKIN.. OKAY!**

 **OKOK! SEKALI LAGI MARI KITA MENGHARGAI KARYA ORANG LAIN YA.. AKHIR KATA**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~~~~ o^v^o**

TEMEN GUE 'KEYCHAN' ITU AUTHOR FF STRAIGHT DI WP.. BAGI KALIAN YANG MINAT SAMA FF STRAIGHT BOLEH BACA FF DIA VIA LINK:

staff-skf/author-tetap-iii/author-keychan-%E2%99%95/

^tuh entar copas aja linknya ya,,

OKE DEHHH SEGINI AJA YA CUAP CUAP NYA

See ya~


End file.
